


fragments of a clumsy dream

by yourcloudnine



Series: fragments of a miracle [1]
Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Assassin Kussun, F/F, Flower Language, JolKs fanfiction, Seiyuu RPF, Vampire Nanjolno, fripSide, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This feeling won’t disappear, you know.”<br/>“Feeling?”<br/>“Blossoming for you.”</p><p>They found something special in that season; or, a story of how a vampire changes a girl's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragments of a clumsy dream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank God for my beta, @ayasethirsty on Twitter... I love you bro, where would this be without you?
> 
> Title is a translated line from the fripSide song “a silent voice”, as are a lot of the lines in the whole of this fic.  
> So many scattered fripSide/nanjolno references, some hidden, some lyrics and some so obvious... The first scene’s scenery is literally the setting of fripSide’s black bullet MV!
> 
> I hope you people enjoy it, for it took me at the very least one and a half day to finish this. My fellow sinners! Here it is, my JolKs sinning Magnum Opus.
> 
> Also note: I use honorifics in my writing for it shows the relationship of every character with eachother very easily.  
> Another note: I really respect JolKs and know that this is bad- really bad. I'm sorry. I do not view them only as characters and even altered a few things just so it seems like it's just OCs based on them.
> 
> And since the beans have been spilt about me and my fic, let's get things straight: I am not the first to write JolKs fanfiction. There are others in ffnet, wattpad, plurk, lofter, baidu, pixiv, livejournal, weibo, fc2, and wordpress- then there's that certain translator who is popular for them...  
> Honestly, my fic is nothing compared to pixiv fics that have smut in them and weibo fics that have more graphic smut. Don't shame just me, if you're here to do that. It honestly won't work.
> 
> Anyway, care to also listen to my mix as you read? http://8tracks.com/kone-megane/let-me-hear-your-voice

**i**

When Yoshino Nanjo woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her back hurt.

Second, she’s on the cold marble floor: pristine-expensive with circle details and large rectangular posts that go up to the ceiling. Everything isn’t as glimmering as it could be, for the light was dim. Her back was against one of the posts, though she’s sliding down a little.

Third, she’s still in her black, gold and red gown for her fripSide show.

Fourth, there is someone in a sleeveless red dress with their back to her. The person’s skin just a little tanner than her own, their brown hair flowing just a little past their shoulders.

…and that someone is tense, holding a revolver.

“The kill is mine.” the stranger says, their voice low yet feminine.

The contents of what they said, though, made Yoshino snap from her blurry fixation on the person. Whether they know _what_ she is or not, she has to get away. She presses her hands to the floor at her sides to get up-

Then a sharp pain strikes her knees and her hands instinctively move to clutch them as she groans in pain. The stranger’s head shifts to look at her- and then Yoshino’s eyes widen in fear.

Black mask: vampire hunter.

“Ahh, our target is awake, girl,” says a deep voice- masculine, not from the girl in the dress. “Only silver bullets can kill her kind, you know.”

The girl points her gun to Yoshino, “I know what I’m doing, old man!”

The girl’s hand trembles for a while and Yoshino sees a man march fast in front of the girl, also pointing a pistol at her. _Ahh, why’d my knees do this now out of all times… I can’t get up fast enough at this point._

And so, Yoshino sets to a silent prayer. _May their bullets be phony silver_ , she thinks as she closes her eyes. _Or at the least 50% and is just extended with stainless steel. That’d be fine._

She hears a bang and cringes, yet no pain has come. There’s a lot of growling though-

She opens her eyes, knowing what exactly happened, “Sat!”

Satoshi Yaginuma, Yoshino’s musical partner, in his wolf form, has swooped in to knock the man down and is now gnawing on his arm. The gun slid far off the room and low roars can be heard in the distance. _Unfortunate man_ , Yoshino thinks. _The pack is here!_

Then, Yoshino’s rejoicing halts when her vision sees red. The girl is at her side, crouching and making a shushing hand sign. Before Yoshino can scream enough and try to get up, rope is tied to her hands and then to her mouth to prevent her from making syllables. The girl then lifts Yoshino’s legs, sliding her hands and arm under. Her other arm is at Yoshino’s lower back, and she lifts.

Does Yoshino feel fear right now? Of course; the girl’s revolver is tucked far away from Yoshino’s grasp and weirdly enough, she’s slowly losing her strength... but she’s getting a good look at the threat to her life and _oh dear, she’s beautiful- like an animated princess…_

The girl looks down on Yoshino while walking and their eyes meet. The first to avert their eyes is the girl, looking to the side.

Too bad they've reached the dark part of the building… Yoshino’s curious if she’s not the only one whose cheeks are heating up. Also, the lamps do the girl’s face no justice.

_I’m gross and I’m going to die…_

 

**ii**

Yoshino’s seated on a leather chair- probably real leather, judging from how grand this tiny venue is.

The girl’s gun is pointed at her chest, though the intention to kill doesn’t show on the girl’s posture nor her face. "I have no idea what he’s been talking about, but I was sent to kill you.”

“Oh, that explains…” Yoshino pauses as the girl’s shoulders stiffen.

“I know, you must think that I’m easy- but I’ll do it!” The girl screams, thumb setting the hammer of her revolver down.

“Ah! Calm down, don’t kill me!” Yoshino panics, “I haven’t done anything these days! I’ve been lowkey on vampire politics!”

“What? Vampire…” The girl’s eyes widen, but then she squints after a while. “Well, there’s still some reason why they’d want me to kill you.”

“O-oh… You didn’t know.” Yoshino realizes. “Anyway, they probably want to kill me to control the wealth of the Golden...too bad they don’t know that I’ve got no connections there.”

Yoshino’s breathing heavily, terror coursing through her veins. She suddenly feels the heat of summer more as the silence stretches on. “Do you really want to kill me?”

“Do you put others at harm?” The girl says with a stern voice.

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t really drink blood without the consent of the creature.”

The girl drops the arm holding the gun up, sighing heavily. “I don’t want to, but I needed to.”

“Huh,” Yoshino pants out, ”You don’t belong in that kind of job, you know... At least to me.”

“Is it because I’m young?” The girl stiffens again. “I’m no weakling!”

“N-no! I don’t think that, I just,” Yoshino gulps hard. “I think you’d fit better somewhere where you’re smiling.”

“Ah… Really...” The girl mutters, looking out the window.

Yoshino trembles in the silence of the girl, wishing that she understood right.

“What’s your name?”

“Yoshino. Nanjo Yoshino.”

The girl grabs the side of her mask and pulls it off in one swift motion. She then bends down infront of Yoshino, untying the ropes on her wrists with a small smile.

She then cups Yoshino’s right hand in both of hers. “Good night, Nanjo-senpai.”

The girl then stretches, running out of the room and not looking back. She’s only left the echoes of her footsteps.

 _She looked so pure under the moonlight…_ Yoshino thinks as she stares at her hands, dumbfounded.

_Ahh, have I just touched a life?_

Yoshino sighs as she closes her eyes, but finds herself smiling anyway. _I’m falling into an easy sleep tonight, even in this heat…_

 

**iii**

“Nan-chan, I know you’re capable, but please stay close with us and tell us where she went.” Satoshi sighs as he wipes the blood from his face and cut the binds on Yoshino’s feet. He then picks her up, slinging her on his shoulder. “While I know my pack can’t protect you as well as your servants can, I wish you don’t risk it like this…with your status in underworld society…”

“Ah Sat, you treat me like a kid… I know that enough. I just turned exactly 365 years old, buddy...”

“Physically 30, yet you look 16. Of course!” Hoshino exclaims, jogging into the room.

“Hoshino-san! You’re the one who’s physically 44 but looks 20!” Yoshino groans, sighing out a little laugh as she fixes the sleeves of her gown. She then gasps when a piece of paper falls out. She grabs it before it flutters far away.

 _See you again someday –KSSN_ , the characters on it says.

No matter how weird their first encounter was, she looks forward to that someday somehow.

 

**iv**

The next time Yoshino saw the girl, it was in front of a concert crowd. _The girl’s wearing something that suits her better_ , Yoshino muses. Autumn is just beginning and light clothing is still well. She herself is wearing a white dress, one that looks far from the gown from when they first met.

Yoshino sings while looking into the girl’s eyes.

_The memory never fades away, sing by silent voice._

She’s odd, isn’t she… the girl can still very well be plotting to kill her, yet she’s practically asking the girl to come closer right then. _Talk more._

When the show finishes, Yoshino finds herself hurriedly and awkwardly following this girl she doesn’t know well into the fire exit, exchanging hellos. The girl’s hair is straighter and shorter, only down to her shoulders. Yoshino also noticed that she’s almost at the same height, which is actually a rare occurrence these days. Oh, out of all people.

“I forgot to say that I’m sorry and that I thank you.” The girl says immediately.

Yoshino blinks, “Why do you have to apologize to a vampire, though? I don’t keep track anymore.”

“I guess it comes with human morals?” the girl shrugs, “I just wanted to know if your knees are fine now, Nanjo-senpai.”

“Oh, you remembered? They’re fine, I’m conditioned. Thanks for caring.” Yoshino smiles. Then, a glint of starlight catches her attention and makes her look over the girl's shoulder to find the glass windows showing a clear glittery sky.

The girl looks over her own shoulder and marvels at the view, the few clouds that swirl around do not hide stars but only compliment them in a moving canvas-like piece. The two women walk near the window, in awe of how bright the stars are in that moment.

“…You like the stars, senpai?”

“They’re some of the constant pleasures in living, so yes.” Yoshino answers, turning to look at the girl only to find her looking back. They share a smile.

“So, are you still an assassin?”

“No,” the girl beams slightly, “I work in a maid café now. I tried out for various performing arts fields.”

“Tha-“

“…an? Hey, where’s Nan-chan?” Yagi’s muffled voice announces from outside, snapping the two women out of their world.

“My cue, sorry.” Yoshino points back with her thumb, turning towards the door while smiling sheepishly. “That’s really nice, I’m glad. It suits you! Will you be fine without me tonight?”

“I’ll leave soon anyway, don’t worry.” The girl says as her eyes follow Yoshino.

“Oh wait, what’s your name?” Yoshino asks, turning her head back to the girl before she pushes the door open.

“Kusuda Aina. Kussun.”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you. Don’t call me senpai next time! Please call me casually.” Yoshino says clearly.

“Okay,” the girl replies with a smile. “Call me Kussun, then.”

Yoshino nods and opens the door as she bids another goodbye.

 

**v**

“Why did you not tell us where that human went that one time, anyway?” asks Satoshi as the van takes a turn to the street of Yoshino’s apartment. “The assassin girl who escaped, I mean.”

“She was amusing,” Yoshino shrugs.

“Or… She’s cute!” Yutang exclaims from the back of the van, and everyone howls in laughter. Kawasaki and a2c share a high-five.

Yoshino chuckles with them.

It’s a lively night and she’s still buzzing: it would be nice to walk around before sleeping the morning off, though the lights of the city are too bright.

She’s somehow still longing for Kussun’s presence, somehow; she feels like there are more things to be said.

She opens her LINE app and sends a certain similar message to her closest friends.

_Hey, I think I want you to meet someone I just met_

_OH!!! Did you finally find love~_

_Shikaco…I just want you to meet someone!_

_Oh, so you did then. Alright, alright, tell me whenever. I’ll surely make time for them._

_Wait Yoshinon is it assassin girl?_

_Oh my_ god _you’re so gay._

_Shikaco noooo_

**vi**

Sometime late in autumn, Yoshino looks for blood supplies. Winter doesn’t bother her much- actually, she _loves_ winter because the sun is never too bright- but she doesn’t like the feeling of water on her clothes and boots. So off she goes, to find someone willing to give her their blood for money or some non-creepy masochist who’d like to go experience getting bit…in full caution, due to tensions in the vampire community.

_Suzuko and I aren’t even enemies, yet others put us against each other! This is absurd, I can’t fight Sora Tokui… who do they think they are and how strong do they think I-_

Yoshino’s train of thought crashed and burned when she literally bumps into the girl- Kussun.

Good thing none of them fell over.

“Ow…Nanjo-san?”

Yoshino collects herself, shocked to see a familiar face. “Oh, Kussun! Sorry for that.”

“Ah, it’s fine. I’m actually glad to see you… You’re the same as ever, Nanjo-san.”

“Ahaha, I’m not really at my peak, actually. I’m looking for blood I can keep for winter.”

“Not obvious. Well, I’m on my way to work, Nanjo-san.” Kussun says, smiling. “Are you free today? I’ll take you to the café.”

“Yeah, I have plenty of time to search for blood so it’s no big deal,” Yoshino replies, “but weren’t you on your way to work?”

“Exactly the point; I’ll show you my workplace. I’ll be your servant, Nanjo-sama!” Kussun says with a bright grin, bowing in front of Yoshino. “This is my show of apology for you.”

“Geez, Kussun, you don’t have to…” Yoshino mutters, slightly flustered. “After this, you better start calling me Nan-chan.”

 

**vii**

Kussun came over to Yoshino’s apartment again, bringing packed lunch and fruit juice.

 _Sorry, the convenience store didn’t have any blood,_ she said after her greetings.

It’s becoming a biweekly thing, and Yoshino doesn’t understand why exactly a girl of Kussun’s age loves being in her dim abode. Kussun is more of a dog person too, so why hang out with someone who has cats rather than stay at home? Plus, it’s the middle of winter; it’s slippery and getting layers of clothing is a huge bother…

She’s _not_ complaining that Kussun is here; don’t take that the wrong way. She’s just kind of concerned.

“How come fiction always depicts vampires to have red eyes and otherworldly strength?” Kussun asks as she lays her back flat on Yoshino’s couch, clutching one of Yoshino’s shoujo mangas. The vampire is seated with her legs crossed on the fluffy carpet infront of the said sofa, her eyes fixated on her TV while mashing buttons on her controller. “You have chocolate eyes and all.”

“Oh, that’s just the way vampire ancestors wanted us to look,” Yoshino said, “to make mortals fear us. I’m not old enough to learn _why_ they want humans apart from us, but soon I will be. ”

“Whoa…I’ve never feared you. You’re cute; you can’t possibly be harmful. _Really_ cute.”

“H-huh?” Yoshino stutters, shocked at Kussun’s statement. A character in Yoshino’s game got damaged due to the shock that made her freeze. _The Farrons can wait…_

“A-ah, all you do is play video games! Your best _best_ friend is a shoujo mangaka so you started reading more than you usually did! And you love ramen, you can’t be so bad…” Kussun says, rushed and squeaky.

 _Oh…_ Yoshino inhales and exhales as she sinks it in. After that, she clears her throat, pauses her game and then turns her head to look at Kussun.

“Well, if I was the kind, I could devour you or leave you dry but... I could also turn you to be one of us and you could lose your mortal loved ones, track of time and even sanity. Oh, you’ll also lose normal appetite, lots of body warmth, reflections on mirrors, normal heartbeats and then you’d have to avoid food with any member of the family of garlic.” Yoshino says nonchalantly, smirking at Kussun’s widened eyes.

“W-well, wouldn’t that be kind of nice?” Kussun mutters. “You’re some kind of monarch to a certain bunch of vampires and I get to be next to you all my life.”

“You wouldn’t know if that would last though, Kussun.”

“I want it to last.”

“Really now?” Yoshino says, looking away from at Kussun. "Do you know what you're talking about?"

“Of course I do!” Kussun sits up, putting her palms flat on Yoshino’s back, pushing forward slightly.

The vampire grins, giggling; there’s an overflow of warmth in her chest.

 _Undead doesn’t mean unfeeling,_ Kussun once said, and Yoshino agrees now, moreso than ever.

 

**viii**

“Let me hear your voice,“ Yoshino says into the phone in a fast whisper, almost a mumble.

“Nan-chan?”

“Talk about your day, Kussun?”

“O-oh. Why?”

“You haven’t really called at times when I’m awake…” Yoshino can feel her face heat up. She hugs her blanket closer to her chest. "It’s been 3 days since we’ve talked properly, I’m sorry.”

“Huh, and you said you’ve lost track of time’s flow…” Kussun chuckles, “You were never a morning person, how will you ever wake up right?”

“Would you just-“

“Hehe... Yes, yes, senpai.”

_Ah, this girl…_

“Have I ever told you of my friend, Rippi? I want you to meet a lot of my friends so you understand these stories better, but I’ll try you on for now.”

 

**ix**

“Nan-chan! Rippi, this is my friend Nanjo Yoshino. I call her Nan-chan, but most call her Nanjolno.” Kussun energetically announces, hands motioning rapidly between her two friends.

“Nice to meet you, Nanjo-san!” Rippi says, grinning as she bows at her slightly.

“Nan-chan, she’s Riho Iida- Rippi as most people call her.”

“Nice to meet you Rippi!” Yoshino smiles while bowing. She then gestures to her companion. “Guys, this is my childhood friend, Yurika Kubo. Everyone calls her Shikaco.”

Then, Shikaco and Yoshino look into the menu as Kussun and Rippi talk to a waiter, stating their orders.

 _Yoshinon,_ Shikaco sends through telepathy. _Rippi is so pretty…I can’t pick food, I’ll take a Rippi._

_Shika…_

_I know, I know… you’re focusing on your date; you mustn’t avert your attention to another! Sorry!_

Before Yoshino can even reply, Kussun scoots next to her, holding a saucer with a slice of strawberry shortcake and a small dessert fork. “This is really good. Say ahh.”

“What, why?” Yoshino says, looking down as Kussun takes a bit of cake on her fork. “Why dessert first?”

“I’ll feed you, it’s _that_ good!” Kussun announces with confidence and a little playfulness in her tone. “Close your eyes.”

Yoshino hears splutters behind her as she relents with a small _okay_. Kussun won’t stop until she gets what she wants, anyway. Kussun grins and jumps a little on her seat.

Her first bite, the light sourness of strawberry.

Second, the soft-sweet sponge.

Third, cold cream.

“Ahh! I got cream on you, wait.”

Kussun grabs a tissue and dabs it slowly on the side of Yoshino’s lips. Kussun pauses her hand on the mess on Yoshino's chin, staring down on her lips. Yoshino trembles at the pause, breathing heavily.

“Hey Kussun, are you okay?” asks Rippi, obviously trying hard not to burst in to giggles.

Yoshino pulls away abruptly, almost hopping far from Kussun and bumping into Shikaco's arm. She fans her face with her hand.

“Ah, I’m fine.” Kussun says, handing Yoshino the tissue.

_Yoshinon, you should’ve kissed her…_

_Shikaaa!_

_I’m just saying, I wouldn’t mind seeing it!_

 

**x**

“Where are we really going to, exactly?” Kussun wonders aloud as they walk into an alley behind Yoshino’s apartment.

“My house,” Yoshino says confidently.

“I don’t recall you living this way…”

“Please trust me.”

Yoshino then turns face to the brick wall… A small hole appears, radiating a bright red light. Kussun gasps as Yoshino walks into it.

The vampire turns back to Kussun to offer her hand. “Come in!”

Kussun takes Yoshino’s hand without another word. Next thing they see is light grandness everywhere: cream marble floor, grand posts of brown, a large detailed double door and arched ceilings of grey.

“Welcome to the Nanjo castle,” Yoshino calmly but proudly says. ”No one is around today so don’t worry. No brother, no parents.”

Hearing this, Kussun exhales, obviously relieved and in awe.

“Yoshino-sama!” cries someone from behind them. They turn back to see a girl in a grand maid’s uniform rushing towards them.

“Waka-chan!” Yoshino exclaims, grinning.

The maid skids to a stop and grabs both of Yoshino’s hands, grinning. “I’ve missed you.”

“So have I,” Yoshino laughs out, “I’ve missed all of you.”

Kussun clears her throat into her right fist, hiding the other behind her. “Nan-chan, you brought me here for a reason?”

“O-oh! Sorry. I was going to show you our garden… Waka-chan, I hope you don’t mind leaving us be?”

“Of course, Yoshino-sama.” Waka says as she bows. “See you! I will prepare tea.”

Waka leaves fast, but not without a wink to Yoshino.

“Ahh geez,” Yoshino says, hand moving to the back of her neck as she turns to stride towards the door at the end of the hall. “I really can’t ask them to stop it with the high honorifics…”

Kussun chews on her bottom lip. “Isn’t it just respectful, though?”

“Yeah, but it adds distance between people…” Yoshino says, arms stretching to push the ivory double doors open. “Anyway, here we are.”

The smell of dew and dirt greet them along with different shades of green as they step into the wide space. The room’s ceiling is made of heavily tinted glass and every color and probably every kind of flower might be in the space. Kussun’s eyes can’t stop wandering.

“I thought since it was springtime and I can’t really go somewhere sunny without looking stupid in thick long winter clothes... that I should just take you here to my own garden.”

“Ahh, this is amazing, Nan-chan!” Kussun proclaims as she walks around in a happy daze. Something on a bush catches her attention, making her crouch down. “Whoa, what are these?”

“Lilies of the valley.” Yoshino says, walking over to Kussun’s side. “They’re poisonous when eaten, really scarce.”

“Ahh, poisonous but so pretty…”

“Do you want to pick some?” Yoshino says as she watches the fascination written all over Kussun’s face.

“I want to, but I’ll ruin the balance-“

“That’s fine; we have people to fix that.”

Kussun beams and stands from her crouch. “Let’s get hydrangeas and white lilies, then!

“Before that…” Yoshino bends down and plucks an almost open rosebud then looks at Kussun, a playful smile on her lips.”For you, Kussun.”

“Oh… Thank you, Nan-chan.” Kussun says, flustered as she takes the offered flower.

As Kussun turns her back to Yoshino, the vampire throws her fist to the air, rejoicing her own actions. _IKEMEN!_

_-ah wait, am I really feeling this?_

**xi**

_Kussun, if you continue leaving your stuff in my house, my mother will start doubting me living alone more the next time she comes here…_

_Kussun?_

_Aina-san._

Kussun replies 30 minutes later: _I was kind of hoping to read_ ‘ _Kussun, if you continue leaving your stuff in my house, you might as well move out of your parents' and move in with me.’_

_So will you take your stuff back?_

_Never! I want you to keep remembering me at random times and places in your house!_

_Besides, I think your mother has already fully doubted the Hello Kitty bathrobe I left in there..._

_Nan-chan, I’ll even introduce myself to your parents!_

_Good luck with that…_

_My family knows you already and my mom has talked to you, so I’m surely going to pay you off soon._

**xii**

Typhoon of late summer, Yoshino lies with Kussun on her small bed.

 _Stay the night_ , Kussun has said when the rain started pouring and Yoshino was about to bid her first farewell to Kussun’s parents. _It’s not safe!_

Who was Yoshino to disagree when Kussun’s family had already given her house slippers? They even pulled out a futon for her to lay on, if only Kussun did not disagree and say that she wanted to sleep next to Yoshino because it’s cold and not polite to her special guest. Then after that, Kussun took her hand, tugging and pouting.

And note: Kussun said _…but I want to sleep with Nan-chan!_ to stop her father from pulling out the futon, causing the whole Kusuda household to burst in to laughter.

Yoshino swore that she hasn’t blushed harder in her 366 years of existence. It’s embarrassing and cute and unfair, truly.

So she lay there on her side, facing Kussun-

She honestly thinks that she’s too close to Kussun.

Yoshino doesn’t know when their hands met in the middle and touched, but she’s afraid that Kussun could feel the odd harsh beat of her undead heart.

“Hey, Nan-chan… Would you turn me into a vampire if I asked you to?”

“No; I want you to think it through first, don’t be so clumsy.” Yoshino sighs, closing her eyes. “Besides, why do you want to be a vampire?”

“I want to be by your side; I don’t know where I’d be if you didn’t advise me.”

Yoshino opens her eyes. Kussun’s hand plays with Yoshino’s pinky as she's staring at their linked hands. Yoshino’s eyes are focused on Kussun’s tiny smile. _Ahh, I can't deny it- is it really that feeling…_

“Nan-chan?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d still want to be with you up until I could even if I don’t make you turn me, you know. I’m not looking for an eternity.”

“Wouldn’t that weird out your future footballer husband?”

“Eh…” Kussun pouts in thought, but beams quickly. “I guess plans change sometimes!”

Yoshino’s loose grip on Kussun’s hand tightens in the light, comfortable silence of the dark.

“…I see you in my future, Nan-chan.” Kussun states, eyes looking up, now looking into Yoshino’s.

“Ah…We’ll see, then. Alright?”

“Okay, got it.”

Then there’s the rain’s pitter-patter on the roof, uncountable.

“Kussun.”

“Hmm?”

Yoshino scoots in closer, scooping Kussun into an embrace.

“I want to experience tomorrow with you, that’s all I know.”

 

**coda**

“This feeling won’t disappear, you know.”

“Feeling?”

“Blossoming for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Satoshi: fripSide’s composer and keyboardist.  
> Yagi: fripSide’s drummer.  
> Yutang: fripSide’s bassist.  
> Hoshino: fripSide’s lead guitarist.  
> a2c: fripSide’s rhythm guitarist.  
> Kawasaki: fripSide's DJ.  
> Golden: Gokinjolno.  
> Waka: fripSide dancer.
> 
> Very delayed note, added days after I published this: Vampire Nanjolno didn't keep track of dates (due to her not paying attention to the concept of dates anymore) but only count of days, hence the lack of any month stated. She didn't even notice that Kussun spent important dates in the winter with her; Christmas Eve (though only for a few hours, since Kussun's mom called and interrogated her child on who she's with, causing Kussun to beg Nanjolno to introduce herself) and even Valentines (the date with RippiShika). They spent each other's birthdays apart because they didn't know, sadly. Nanjolno makes up for them with a lot of gifts though, ahaha. IRL Nanjolno remembers dates all too well, so please remember that this is a work of fiction! a playful and creative composition of words. This fic's timeline is 7/2014 to 9/2015.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Any kudos and kind words are very, very appreciated. Making a sequel to something I adored creating would take a lot of spiritual power!


End file.
